regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Christmas Quest (Part 1)
Plot After the discovery of the Santa Claus's location, Thel and Rta as have to find and meet him so they would see him for the first time with some help from the South Park Boys, Theo, Nick, Nate Wright, and Master Chief. Transcript *(The episode starts at the Park, the people were celebrating Christmas, the heroes also celebrated Christmas as well, except for Thel and Rtas with their curious looks) *'Thel': I just do not understand, for some reason, they seem to be celebrating as some kind of a holiday. *'Rtas': Well, its already been obvious. And besides, what kind of the ceremony is this? *(Nate appears) *'Nate': Haven't you eve heard of Christmas. *'Thel': Christmas? I do not understand. *'Rtas': And what is this Christmas, you say? *'Nate': On December 25, people open presents to celebrate it. Some celebrate it for the birth of Jesus Christ. But we won't discuss that. How do you not know about Christmas? *'Thep': Well, its true that we were kind've aliens to all of you humans, but during our homeworld, we manage to prey for our own Gods which we preyed for Peace of humanity and Sangheili. *'Rtas': But, who gives them presents, who is the one who grants the good humans gifts. Was it a God? A survivng Forerunner, or a human ancestor? *'Nate': Technically, that person who does that is Santa Claus. *'Thel': And who is this Santa human? *'Nate': Well like a said, a person who brings presents for good people. *'Thel': Is there any features for this so called Santa Claus? *'Nate': Well, he's fatter than Cartman. *'Cartman': (offscreen) SHUT THE FUCK UP! *'Nate': He wears red a lot and rides a sleigh. *'Thel': (Thoughts) Perhaps we should find out if this Santa Claus human is real. (Speaks) Then we must search for him. *'Theo': You guys seriously want to just search for Santa? One does not simply search for Santa. *'Stewie': He is kind've right, Theo. Last time when me and Brian went to Santa's workshop, it used to be like a similar base of an Military factory. *'Theo': Well, all I know is, searching for Santa takes huge effort. *'Rtas': Well, if that case, you can help us find Santa Claus. *'Thel': And once we find him, we would be please for our greetings. *'Nick': Of course we'll help you. *(Everyone got to the Sword of Sangheilios Phantoms as they flied away) *(At the North Pole, the Phantoms released the gang and flied away) *'Thel': So is this the location? *'Nate': Actually, this is as close we would get to. Right now, Santa's workshop is about a few miles away. *'Sonic': Not really a few. More like 50 miles. *'Theo': Oh, cock. *'Stan': But what if we freeze to death!? *'Thel': No matter, we shall survive, even if it takes for the predators of the North Pole to attempt to stop us from search for Santa. *'Master Chief': He's got a point. *'Nate': Well, I hope to God you're right. *'Theo': Do we have any form of transport? *'Nate': Got that gas money? *'Theo': Nate, this is the North Pole, not now! *'Thel': Less arguing, more searching. *'Nate': Fine. *'Cartman': Oh God, my dick does not feel good. *'Kyle': Why, because of not bein warm enough from our fat jacket clothing? (Spiffs) *'Cartman': Damn, you didn't have to be sarcastic, besides, its true I am a fatass, but why did I had to be insulted most of the time!? *'Thel': I just said less argu- *'Theo': We know that already! *'Thel': Good. *(They walked to the path for a few miles) *'Nate': Well, hey it's not a car but, it still works. So, you got that gas money? *'Sonic': I get it, we owe you money. Stop reminding us. *(They heard a roar, and was ambushed by a Polar Bear as it roars) *'Rtas': Its some kind of a North Pole hostile monster. *'Thel': Then we have to slay the creature before it eats our flesh. *'Nate': I thought polar bears are harmless. *'Stan': You've got to be kidding me. *'Nate': What? *(The Polar Bear suddenly stands up like a man and used his fists to prepare to fight) *'Nate': Okay, now I see what you mean. *(Thel and the Polar Bear fight each other until Thel stabs it with his Red Energy Sword, killing the Polar Bear) *'Thel': The creature is already demised. Now we shall continue ourmsearch for Santa and please him by sending our greetings. *'Theo': We need transport now. *'Nate': You ain't getting the vehicle until you gimme my gas money. *'Kyle': Theo, just pay the money. *'Theo': THERE IS NO TIME!! *'Thel': All of you but Rtas, SILENCE!! *(Everyone stops arguing) *'Thel': Do you have to argue just because of this so called gas money of a transport, there is no time for tha. We have to continue the search. *'Rtas': Plus, we have to behave gently, or Santa won't be able to have time to be pleased. *'Nate': Ah, fine! *(They walked to the path for miles, and they see a sign that saids "North Pole straight ahead in 1 mile away") *'Nate': I can't fucking feel my fucking Goddamn legs! *'Stan': If you want, you can borrow my jacket to keep your legs warm. *'Nate': Y-you've had an extra jacket this whole damn time? *(everybody is looking at Stan) *'Stan': What? *'Nate': Where were you hiding that jacket? *'Stan': Well you could've ask if I could give you that. *'Nick': Why did you have jackets all along and never told us? *'Stan': I justsaid you never asked me! *'Nate': ...Whoops. *'Thel': Lets just get this over with. *(They continued the Wi r journey to the North Pole, as they arrived, they see a group of Forerunner structures, several reindeer were trained by elves, factories were seen building and making presents, and a Forerunner technology sleigh is seen) *'Thel': So, this Santa is interested in Forerunner technology? *'Nate': I think he's just changing it up for this year. Let's go see him. *(To be Continued) Trivia *This episode serves as a Christmas Special that focusing on Thel and Rtas searching for Santa Claus. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show